Forbidden fruit
by Angel Pendragon
Summary: Will returns to help the gang defeat the sheriff once and for all. The gang encounter a young noble woman who is all hell bent on helping the outlaws and breaking rules along the way. I suck at summeries, this is my first Robin Hood fic so please R/R
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden fruit.

Rain poured down on the outlaws camp soaking everything in sight, disgruntled groans erupted as each man ducked for cover and ran for the shelter of the surrounding tree's, the camp fire was quickly extinguished by the rain leaving Robin and his men wet, cold, tired, hungry and fed up.

"Brilliant, rain! Just what we need" muttered Little John, he was already annoyed and had been all day by Robin's sudden trust and stupidity towards Guy of Gisbourne, this being woken up by the rain was the icing on the cake.

"Well there's go any chance of a cooked breakfast" grumbled Much as he wrapped a half soaked blanket around his shoulders and shivered against a tall oak.

Allan rolled his eyes and sighed deeply "is that all you think about Much? Food, what about the beds, clothes and the fact we are surrounded by dark gooey sludge called mud, it will make our jobs more difficult" he moaned.

Allan too felt put out by Gisbourne's presence and was beginning to tire of Much and his wining about food every time he opened his mouth.

"Well excuse me for being hungry" snarled Much, he then shuffled to the other side of the tree out of Allan's view and flicked him the V sign in retaliation.

Robin at this point had had more than enough of his men's behaviour and quarrelling with each other.

"We are all hungry, tired, cold, wet and fed up,I am especially fed up of all this childish behaviour between you lot, grow up and either get on with each other or just ignore the other ok" Robin yelled making his men stop and stare in silence.

Much knew his master was severely angered by their actions and had been keeping his head down for the past few days, letting them all let off steam but now it was becoming stupid if not dangerous.

The day before Much and Allan had been having an argument and it resulted in Allan not having Much's back when the sheriff's men were close by and almost resulted in Much being killed if it were not for Little John saving the day by storming in with his staff and giving the guards a good beating.

That night Robin tied both men to opposite tree's and made them look at each other all night, first there was harsh words, Much brought up the subject of Allan's betrayal years earlier when he sold out the gang to be Gisbourne's right hand man.

Allan had heard this hundreds of times, when ever Much was in a mood with him he would bring up that subject, he almost knew the rant word for word by now he had heard it that many times.

Then there was the silence supported by death glares and Allan's usual taunting smirk which always seemed to make Much snap and once again go into another rant about how Allan could not be trusted and how he was the worlds biggest compulsive liar, another rant the gang all knew word for word.

"We are all supposed to have each other's back and we are meant to be friends, allies and we should not be fighting with each other like this, I should not have to tie my men to tree's it's ridiculous and makes me feel embarrassed.... Robin Hood and his gang of idiots" Robin growled as he paced the camp, rain had seeped through to his skin by now and he was beginning to feel numb from the cold icy rain and wind that had suddenly got up and was blowing dirt and leaves in to the camp area.

Tuck sat under a sheltered part of the camp, he had been listening and observing the men in between prayers, he knew Robin was growing tired of everything, he had spent years in the holy land fighting for King Richard and England only to return to England and suddenly lose his estates, nobility, the woman he loved, friends and now he was losing his closest friends and allies.

The sheriff of Nottingham would be having a right laugh at their predicament, a gang of outlaws who were slowly turning on each other.

John put it all down to the presence of the former Sir Guy who everybody hated but somehow Robin was beginning to trust and actually begin to like, 'was Robin taking leave of his senses' thought John.

Gisbourne was an enemy through to the end, he killed Marion the only woman Robin could ever truly love and stay true to.

He stood by and over saw the execution of Roy a former outlaw who was like a son to John and Tom A Dale Allan's younger brother, this man would never be a friend to the outlaws, but yet Robin saw it fit for him to now be a part of the gang and the other outlaws had to watch his back as well as their own and it was safe to say that any of them would gladly put an arrow in his back, given half a chance and it would have been done already.

"There is a shipment of money coming through the forest in the morning heading to Nottingham, poor people's taxes and petty money for the Sheriff's funds, probably to buy Isabella more fancy clothes and jewellery, we have to cut it off and take the money and return it back to the towns folk... now I need you all to have each other's backs because the carriage will be guarded" Robin spoke calmly trying his best to keep his frayed temper down and to make his men understand the error of their ways.

Much nodded his head in response and shot a glance towards Allan, Much knew Robin was right and he felt a sharp pang of regret and disappointment with himself as he recalled his actions and things he had said to Allan over the past few days, he knew Allan was a good man and had saved him many times.

Allan closed his eyes and took a deep breath before climbing to his feet "I'm sorry for snapping" he said softly.

Much gave a slight smile and climbed to his feet, him and Allan then shook hands, Allan's hand was ice cold and sent a chill down Much's spine, Allan was like ice as if he were not a human being but some kind of creature of the night.

They both agreed to stop their stupidity and work together.

"Still going to be a problem with all this mud though, it's going to slow the horses down and the carriage will take longer to get here" stated Allan.

Robin smiled at his gang making Allan confused, Allan's eyes grew wide as he tried to work out why Robin suddenly seemed so cheerful and full of smiles.

"We can use the mud to our advantage boys" Robin chirped "we can use it to make them go the path we want them to go, the lower ground instead of the middle road and the ambush will be easier, more coverage from the tree's and an easier escape route for us" Robin said through a huge grin.

The outlaws had a plan set about by Robin and they all knew their own roles, all except Guy, he wasn't used to ambushing carriages full of money and guards, he wasn't aware of the gangs single roles and how they all played out.

Guy had stayed quiet for long enough, listening to the outlaws bicker like school children, he wanted to be a part of the ambush and he wanted to make himself useful by doing something.

"What will I be doing?" he asked bluntly.

Much stared at Guy, he still saw him as an enemy no matter how much Robin said he was one of them, Much knew Guy would never be like them.

Non of the outlaws had killed for fun unlike Guy and they all had a sense of respect for each other where as Guy only had respect for himself and only ever would.

"You can be a watchman with Much" Robin replied to Guy, Guy responded with a simple nod.

Much's head was spinning, his soul was burning with rage, it was one thing to bring Gisbourne in to the camp and to call him one of them but it was something else for Robin to make him work with Much.

It was beyond reasonable "master please" Much began only to be cut off by Robin saying if he didn't work with Gisbourne then he would stay at the camp and not have any part in the retrieval of the towns folk's money.

Much felt his heart pound in his chest, he felt a million miles from Robin now, before he was his best friend and loyal servant, now he felt like a stranger and unwanted by Robin.

Much agreed to work with Gisbourne but only for Robin.

The thought of having to trust and protect Guy made Much feel sick and so angry, he needed time to clear his head so without telling Robin he left camp and went for a walk in the woods.

After walking for about an hour Much heard the snapping of twigs and the dull thump of boots on mud heading in his direction, he ducked behind greenery and waited to see who passed by.

The thumping stopped and Much felt his heart racing, his chest began to ache and he found it difficult to catch his breath, 'oh god please don't let it be a guard' he pleaded in his head.

The thumping started again and was coming closer towards him, Much grabbed a broken tree branch that had been discarded on the forest floor and held it above his head ready to hit the unsuspecting intruder.

Much took a deep breath and pounced from behind the greenery waving the branch above his head and was met by a sword that sliced straight through the branch.

The intruder grabbed Much by the arm and pushed him up against a tree, holding him there in a tight grip.

"Much are you crazy? A tree branch is hardly a weapon of choice" said a young voice, a voice he had heard before, a voice he knew, a voice he trusted.

The intruder let Much go and he turned slowly to see his restrainer.

Much smiled as his eyes met those of his old friend and outlaw Will Scarlet, Much was happy if not a little puzzled to see Will in Sherwood forest after all he had left the gang to make a life with Djac.

"What, what are you doing here?" Much stuttered as he caught his breath and relaxed.

Will studied the ground for a few moments before speaking again, his face looked dark, his eyes were full of pain and hate.

"I am back to help take down the Sheriff" he said slowly.

Much scratched his face and shook his head "but the sheriff is dead" he replied.

Will's gaze was fixed on Much "say's who" Will growled.

Much swallowed hard before answering, he knew even saying Gisbourne's name would send Will on a murderous rampage "Gisbourne says so" replied Much.

Will let out a sharp laugh "oh well then it must be true" he mocked "I must be seeing things then".

Much had a puzzled expression on his face, he did not understand what Will was saying, was Will saying the old sheriff was alive, if this was true then Robin had more than Isabella to deal with and why had Guy told them he was dead if he wasn't?.

"What are you saying Will?" demanded Much in his best I'm not messing about tone of voice.

Will narrowed his eyes in to the distance, Much could almost hear the cogs of his mind working.

"The sheriff is alive and heading straight for Nottingham with an army as big as three villages, they are coming to kill Robin and you guys" Will said bluntly.

Much felt his knee's weaken and his vision became distorted, he did not believe it, he couldn't, Will had to be wrong, how could the sheriff be alive, Guy killed him, didn't he?.

Much and Will returned to the camp, Will stopped and his face grew hard and full of hatred when he saw Gisbourne.

"Taking in enemies are we now Robin?" he yelled in to the camp.

Robin, John and Allan all turned towards the voice that had broke the silence.

"Will...... what are you doing back?" buzzed Robin as he hurried over to greet his old friend.

Will refused to greet Robin instead he stood and glared at Guy, "he doesn't belong here" Will snarled.

Robin breathed deeply he really didn't want to have to go through the whole Guy is one of us now speech again, but he knew he had to.

"No, noway he will never be one of us, he's a killer unfortunately he didn't kill who he told you he did" Will snapped as his eyes burned into Gisbourne.

The wind howled behind Robin, the icy breeze slapped across Will's face but it did not hinder his death glare at Gisbourne.

"What do you mean?" asked Robin he was intrigued if not confused.

"The sheriff is not dead, he's bloody alive and heading to Nottingham with an army to kill.... yes you guessed it you, Robin Hood and his merry men" Will said sternly.

"Merry men.... us..... have they seen John?" said Allan mockingly.

Will rolled his eyes at Allan "does it matter what they call you? He's not dead I've seen him and he's very alive".

"No you must be confused, I killed him, I stabbed him and he was carried off in a cart" Gisbourne roared defensively.

"Did you actually check to see if he didn't have a damn pulse?" snapped Will.

Gisbourne looked amused and waved his hand in the air "he's dead, gone that's it" he said calmly.

"Well sorry to be the bearer of bad news but he's not and he isn't, he's on his way here but if you don't believe me then you're the fools and I'll be on my way" Will responded as he adjusted his strap and began to walk away.

"Wait......... you're sure it was him?" Robin demanded.

Will nodded his head "yes, I'd put my life on it".

"He's coming from the north, he has too many men for us to fight, we need more" Will stated calmly.

"And where do you suggest we get more men from?" mocked Gisbourne.

Will turned to Much and nodded "I know a few people who would be willing to help.... at a price".

Robin nodded in agreement "find them, get them and I'll pay them".

"What about the towns folk?" whipped Allan.

"I will speak with the towns folk, give them what we can and then use the rest to pay the others" Robin replied softly "we will stop him for good this time".

The carriage struggled through the forest, it's wheels sticking in the thick mud "look the lower path isn't as muddy" said a guard as he panned the area "we should take that path and avoid the mud" said another guard, they looked happy with their selves as they found a new path to follow, they would be in Nottingham before dark.

Robin and his gang watched from with in the tree coverage "they are falling for it" smirked Allan.

John let a sly smile crack his lips, he loved it when a plan took off and came together.

Robin signalled to his friends to take their roles and spread out, John strolled down to the path and stopped in front of the carriage, the carriage struggled to come to a halt it slid through the mud for a couple of inches before stopping "let us past old man" ordered a young guard.

"That's let us past old man please" said Will as he hit a guard with his fist "these people have no respect".

"let us take the money and no body will get hurt, well nobody else" said Robin with a smirk.

"Go to hell, this is money for Sheriff Isabella" yelled a guard as he pulled his sword.

"What's with always pulling the swords out, I mean honestly" said Will as he punched the other guard from the side.

The gang laughed and emptied the cart of all money and trinkets that may be of use, Will admired a necklace that laid beside the chest of money.

Robin saw him admiring it and smiled "take it, give it to Djac when you return" he said kindly.

Will closed his eyes as if trying to hide his emotions from Robin, his physique stiffened and he dropped his head.

"I will not be returning, I have nothing to return for........ Djac is dead" Will mumbled his voice breaking with sorrow.

The gang stared in shock at Will, they all knew Djac except for Tuck but even he could sense the sudden loss amongst the gang.

"Would you like to pray for her?" he asked with sympathy.

Will shook his head and rubbed his eyes with his hand, salty tears ran down his cheek and dripped off his chin "no, God didn't protect her, not even her own God... what's the point?" Will whimpered.

Robin and the outlaws returned to the camp with all they had retrieved from the carriage, they had left the guards tied to the carriage, they would be found when the sheriff sends more guards out to search for her missing carriage of money, until then they could have some quiet time in the forest, maybe think about a career change, these guards must be getting sick of being ambushed by Robin Hood.

"Do you think they warn them in the job description about being ambushed by Robin Hood and the...... what do they call us? Merry men" teased Allan as he sorted through the chest of money helping Much bag it up for the towns folk.

Robin laughed, merry men was an amusing thing to call them, still he could think of worse things to be called.

"Who's merrier then, me or Much? Asked Allan as he modelled a diamond tiara he had found at the bottom of the chest.

John roared with laughter "you make such a pretty princess Allan" he wailed.

There was still the matter of the old sheriff to deal with and Robin knew he would need more than his men to fight off the sheriff's army, he knew he needed to pay back the towns folk but he also needed money to pay the men Will knew, he needed money from somewhere.

"We need more money to pay those men, I must give this money to the towns folk of Nettlestone and Clum, without it they will starve and I can't have that on my mind when fighting the sheriff.

The gang thought deeply, trying to find new ways of making money or stealing money from the rich.

"There was an orchard I passed on the way here from the north, it had a big manor house and a huge garden full of apple tree's" Will said loudly "we could rob it, I mean to own an orchard they must have a lot of money or at least more than they need anyway".

Robin discussed travelling to the orchard with the gang and stealing any money and valuables the owners may have for their cause, the gang agreed to set out at first light after some sleep.

"Can I steal some apples too?" whipped Much as he settled under his blanket.

Robin laughed "yes Much, you can take a whole tree if you can carry it".

After half a days travel the outlaws reached the orchard Will had spoke of, it was a huge impressive manor house painted white with wooden shutters on the windows and a hundred or more apple tree's through out the grounds.

"Well I think it's safe to say they have more money than they need" said Allan as he eyed the grounds "I mean look at all these apple tree's, Much will be drunk off of apples" he mocked with his cheeky grin.

Robin and his gang began to pace through the manor grounds towards the main door.

As they passed a cluster of tree's John hushed the gang of men, he could hear somebody moving from the other side.

Will drew his sword ready to attack who ever might be coming.

"Put that away, we're not going to hurt anybody here ok" Robin snapped as he shoved the sword back down towards it's holster.

The gang peeked around a tall tree to see who was on the other side of the orchard.

They saw a figure wearing a white hooded robe picking apples and placing them into a basket, the person was a fair way off and they could get past easily if they went the other way to the door.

"Ahem..... what are you lot doing?" asked a curious female voice from behind.

The outlaws all turned to see a young woman with light brunette hair and piercing blue eyes staring at them, she had seen them walking through the orchard and wanted to know what their business was.

The outlaws looked at each other wondering what to do, "I'll ask again.... what are you doing?" demanded the woman.

"Apples, we need apples.... we are cider makers" chirped Much as he flashed the woman a sweet smile.

The woman looked at the men unamused "cider makers... really!" she eyed the men, she knew they were not cider makers, outlaws maybe but not cider makers, she knew all the local cider makers and not one of these men were local cider makers.

"Outlaws" she said sternly, the men shook their heads vigorously in denial.

"Us outlaws, noway.... just your average cider makers" Much whimpered pathetically.

The woman had lost interest in Much and his shocking lies, or more the fact he couldn't lie if his life depended on it, plus he wasn't much to look at, he was average looking to say the least and not very appealing to her, she liked her men interesting and mysterious.

"I don't want to harm anybody but I need money" Robin spoke bluntly "I am Robin Hood and these are my friends".

The woman's eyes lit up as she admired the men in front of her, or more just one man in particular, what with his amazing smile, piercing blue eyes and vale of mystery, she could not take her eyes off of Allan.

"Outlaws in my orchard, wow what are the odds?" she buzzed "Take what you like just leave some apples, I do have real customers who buy apples for real cider" she joked.

John stepped towards her and reached out to grab her, the woman ducked out of the way.

"Oh no big guy, if you want to rob this house then you leave me, I'm not being tied to a tree ok" she shrieked as she once again ducked out of reach of John.

Allan grabbed her from behind and gripped her arms, he signalled to the gang to go ahead and he would keep the woman out of the way.

"The jewellery is in the back bed chamber, try not to make a mess" she squeaked as Allan pulled her closer to himself and stretched his arms across her chest.

"I could at least know your name if you insist on manhandling me sir" she said bluntly as she relaxed in his grip.

There was silence for a few moments, Allan was thinking of what to say, if he should say anything at all when lost in his thoughts the woman forced her way out of his grip.

He dived for her but she stepped aside in time to dodge him and burst out laughing as he fell to the floor.

"We have intruders in the grounds"said a deep voice a few feet away from the woman and Allan.

"Find them and get the sheriff, thieves I'll have their heads and mount them on stakes at the entrance to set an example" the voice boomed.

Allan scrambled to his feet and glanced around in panic as he tried to see where Robin and the gang were.

The woman grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the far end of the orchard, they weaved between tree's to be out of sight of the man who was searching for the intruders.

Allan scanned the distance waiting to see the man, he could hear footsteps growing closer and the panic inside him was growing by the second.

"Stay close to me and you will be safe ok" the woman whispered softly into his ear "follow my lead".

"Ella where are you? We have intruders, I want you in the house now" the man shouted.

"Ella.... that your name?" Allan whispered, his voice tainted with fear.

"Yes... what's yours" she asked as she placed her hand on Allan's chest in an attempt to calm him.

"Allan.... Allan A Dale" he mumbled back.

Ella smiled at the outlaw he really was something, he was rather fantastic and beautiful, how could such a beautiful man be an outlaw? She thought to herself as she listened to the footsteps grow closer.

"He's going to find us" whimpered Allan, the woman smirked.

Ella heard leaves and twigs snap from behind and without hesitation leaned in and kissed Allan full on the lips, if they were caught she could lie and say he was a local farm hand and she just couldn't resist him.

Allan pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, he felt his heart racing but this time it wasn't fear it was pure passion, he couldn't remember the last time he felt this weak yet so strong at the same time.

"Wow you don't waste any time do you?" snapped Much as he rounded the tree and saw Allan and Ella in a passionate embrace.

"We are trying to get money to fund an army and your wooing the orchard girl" he shrieked.

"Ssshh be quiet" hissed Allan as he grabbed for Much and pulled him behind the tree out of view.

"ELLA" boomed a deep harsh voice.

Ella glanced at Allan her eyes telling him everything he needed to know, she wanted him to stay but she knew he had to go before he was caught.

Allan and Much hurried off, Allan looked back at the orchard girl, he wanted to take her with him, he never felt this close to someone in such a short time, but he knew a forest was no place for a woman even if there had been women in the gang before, he didn't want a woman he cared for being put in danger especially not now that the old sheriff was back in the area.

He would kill her instantly if he thought he could get a rise out of Robin or one of the outlaws and that was a chance Allan wasn't going to take with Ella.

"Get them" screamed a shrill voice of a young male "they are running through the orchard, thieves".

Ella heard a stampede of footsteps running towards the orchard entrance, she knew it was Robin and the outlaws.

"Kill him" yelled the deep voice then there was a yelp and a thud as a member of the gang fell down.

Robin looked back to see Much sprawled on the floor, Allan ran up behind him and grabbed him helping him up.

The sound of arrows soaring through the air drowned out the sound of voices and Ella suddenly realised she had to help the outlaws escape, she knew deep down that they were trying to do good by stealing the money after all Robin Hood stole from the rich and gave to the poor and she admired that.

There was another thud as another outlaw fell to the ground, Ella peeked out from behind the tree and saw it was Allan he had been nicked on the leg by an arrow.

Ella grabbed a bow that she had kept near the tree where she had hid Allan from her father and pulled out a an arrow from her stash, an arrow with a white feather attached to the end, her signature.

Robin ran to help Allan up ducking arrows, Will covered him with his bow but Ella knew she had a closer shot and if she didn't do something then Allan would die.

Ella stepped out from behind the tree and aimed towards the arrows man who was firing at Allan and the outlaws.

She saw her father staring back at her aimed and ready to fire at the man she had just been kissing.

"Move out of the way" the man yelled as he adjusted his aim on Allan.

"No.... Leave them alone" Ella yelled back, her father glared at her and held his bow straight aimed on Allan, he was going to kill him and Ella couldn't allow that.

Robin stared at Ella and she let the arrow go hitting her father in the thigh, he fell down to the ground with a yelp.

Ella turned to Robin and signalled for him to get Allan out of the orchard, she could take her punishment if not then she would die, but she saved Allan and helped Robin Hood, she had done a good thing.


	2. One bad apple

One bad apple.

The outlaws had been walking through the woods for hours since their near escape from the orchard.

Robin, John, Tuck and Gisbourne had taken jewels and anything of value from the house so they could use it to pay the men Will knew who were willing to fight with them against the sheriff.

The sun was beginning to set in the distance and the men were becoming weary and tired, Robin knew they needed sleep and Much had hurt his foot when he fell and a good nights rest would help it heal and it would be easier for him to walk in the morning.

"I think we should find a good, secluded spot to set up camp for tonight, John and Tuck can you two find fire wood?, Will and Allan can you catch us a rabbit?, Guy can you fetch some fresh water? and me and Much will set up camp" Robin instructed to his gang.

The men agreed and all went off in different directions to retrieve the things Robin asked for.

He and Much found a well hidden spot that would serve them well for the night and set about setting up beds.

Much sat on a rock and made a circle with small stones ready for the fire wood to be put in so they could light a fire and cook some food as well as stay warm during the cold night.

Robin watched his loyal friend for a wile as he rallied around the camp with a slight limp, making sure everybody had blankets even Gisbourne and that made Robin proud, he knew how much his friend hated Guy but yet he was still making an attempt to keep the peace and take care of everyone.

Robin found himself smiling and was caught by Much, the loyal servant's eyes lit up and he returned a sweet smile.

The two men were locked in a stare with the other and no matter how much the other tried to pull away he couldn't.

Robin knew that Much would be with him until the end and that made him happy and appreciative.

He and Much had had so many arguments since returning from the holy land and Robin had said some of the most hurt full things to his friend but yet Much still hung around and forgave his master every time.

Robin felt lucky to have such a wonderful and loyal friend, he knew he would keep him true and always have his back even when the other's wouldn't.

Allan arrived back with two rabbits, one in each hand he was closely followed by Will who had a pigeon in his hand.

"Pigeon, fantastic" gushed Robin as he saw what the two outlaws had brought back with them.

Robin was glad to have Will back in the gang, he was always useful and open minded and that's what Robin needed in his gang, he needed people who would not openly kill each other every day.

Will was happy to see his old friends, not so much Gisbourne but he had already aired his views on that subject as soon as he had arrived back at camp, he just wanted to defeat the sheriff, save his friends and have some purpose again after the loss of Djaq his love.

His head was full of so many memories of Djaq that it hurt to even close his eyes but he knew he needed to be on top form if he was to help Robin.

His heart wanted to open up to his friends and tell them about Djaq and how she died but he also didn't see the point.

She died in the holy land and that's where the pain and problems should stay until Vasey is defeated once and for all.

Will had come all this way to warn his old friends of Vasey's plans and was not going to give up now.

He had been on his way to Scarborough to visit his brother Luke and his aunty Annie when he over heard some men possibly guards that worked for Vasey talking in a tavern over a few ales about how he was back and was going to take Nottingham back and kill Hood once and for all.

Will decided to follow the men after they had left the tavern and followed them back to a camp full of guards and weapons, he then saw the sheriff talking with two important looking men.

Will was sure he had seen the men before back in Nottingham when the sheriff and Gisbourne had business with the black knights, he knew there and then that he had to get to Robin and tell him about the army he had and was heading to Nottingham.

Will had befriended ex crusaders on his way back from the holy land, men who were either too old or unwell to stay and fight with King Richard.

He told them of his days with the outlaws and they were all willing to help him in his fight to defeat the sheriff and Gisbourne after learning he had attempted to kill the King one time.

Here Will was once again with Robin Hood and the outlaws living in Sherwood forest, stealing from the rich and helping the poor, he felt at home once again.

Allan dropped his game by the stone circle that would be a fire when John and Tuck returned with the wood.

His face was dull and lifeless, not the usual Allan the gang were used to, his mind was back at the orchard, he was worried of what Ella's fate would be.

Was she going to die because she helped him and the outlaws, was she going to be beaten by her father for shooting him with an arrow or would she leave and if he went back would he be able to find her.

He stared into the forest, focusing on a tree way off, trying to sort his thoughts and stop himself from running back to the orchard to find Ella, if she was still alive.

The thought of her dying because of him hurt so much, Allan wasn't used to feeling strong emotion.

He was the cheeky Jack the lad of the gang, he could more or less blag his way out of any situation and get anything he wanted whether it was stolen or he used his charm to acquire it, he easily used his charm, good looks and wit to sweet talk women in to doing favours for him, anything from making him food to giving him a release and giving him their bodies to use.

Allan was a favourite of the women at the Tripp tavern in Nottingham, he had been with all of them at least once, but as he thought back to his actions with the women he felt a deep sense of regret and disgust for himself, he wished he had met Ella sooner, he wished he had not slept with so many women and he wished he could hold the orchard girl tightly in his arms, give himself to her and never have to leave her.

He wasn't used to these thoughts, he was used to using and abusing women, he would find a woman, sleep with her, treat her rough, that's how he liked it, he liked to hear them moan, scream and beg for more then he would pay them and leave straight away and rejoin the gang and continue with his daily duties.

Now he was imagining being able to hold Ella when ever he wanted, he wasn't used to these thoughts, after sleeping with a woman he usually never wanted to see them again unless they were really good.

He didn't understand how or why he felt like this for Ella since they had only kissed nothing more.

He sighed deeply catching Much's attention, the servant glanced over at him and tried to figure out why he was being so quiet, Allan was usually mouthing it off about something or telling lies.

Much had come to the conclusion that Allan just loved to hear the sound of his own voice and would talk until he fell asleep and then he would still talk in his sleep.

It didn't always make sense but Much could still hear his voice chattering away, sometimes it was amusing to hear Allan tell stories or spin lies in his sleep, other times it was annoying especially when Much needed sleep.

"Are you ok?" asked a concerned Much as Allan slumped down against a tree trunk in front of him.

Allan gave a slow unconvincing nod in Much's direction but Much knew Allan was far from ok, he was worried about the orchard girl, Much never thought he would see the day when Allan cared about a woman.

He always saw Allan as the member of the gang who would never marry or fall in love, he would go from town to town and sleep with different women and not get tied down.

Did Allan really have feelings for that girl or does he just want sex? Thought Much as he observed his friends actions and facial expressions.

"She'll be ok........ she's strong" said Much in a reassuring tone, this caught the attention of Will who came wandering over.

He had skinned the rabbits with in minutes and Robin was preparing the Pigeon Will had caught.

Will looked intrigued by the conversation he had fallen on "who will be?".

Allan looked up at Will who was standing in front of him casting a shadow over him, his eyes were dull instead of the bright bluey/green they usually were.

"Ella" replied Allan, he remembered he was the only outlaw who knew her name, non of the others actually spent much time talking to her.

Much fed her a bunch of lies about being cider makers but she was too smart to fall for that, too smart and beautiful Allan thought with a smile.

Will's face was his usual mysterious stare with those big dark eyes and those straight lips concentrating on the matter at hand.

Much loved Will and knew he was a dear friend but he also could not help but think his face sometimes reflected something sinister, his eyes would often burn into people and Much could feel the hate oozing from the young man's body.

"The orchard girl.... you worried about her?" Will asked with concern as he eased him self down to the ground beside Allan.

Allan once more stared at the tree in the distance, watching as it's crisp golden brown leaves waved and fell to the ground with a flutter.

His head pounded like a drum and it really was annoying, he couldn't think straight every thought was of Ella and how he believed the gang should have taken her with them.

She disobeyed her father and shot him with an arrow so the outlaws could steal from the house and escape, surely she would pay for that.

Much and Will stared at him, they had never seen their friend like this, he was slowly sinking into a state of depression and despair.

"What if he kills her because of us" barked Allan as he broke the silence.

Robin glanced over at his friend as John and Tuck made their way into the camp, Robin knew that look and sound of Allan's voice, he had used it many times with Marian.

By now everybody present in the camp was staring at Allan but he didn't seem to notice, he was too busy in his own thoughts, he wanted Ella safe and where he could protect her.

Him Allan A Dale was now more concerned for a woman than himself, that was something the gang had never seen, it was scary but at the same time it was honourable.

"She seemed like she could hold her own" Tuck stated in his wiser than I should be tone of voice but it didn't help Allan, he knew she could handle her own when she had a bow and arrows in her hand but what when she had no weapons and was at the mercy of everybody at the orchard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door slammed shut and all of the light was swallowed up, the small storage room was thrown into darkness, Ella could not even see her own hand in front of her face, she had a small space to move in as the storage room was full of bottles and cider making equipment.

Even though she couldn't see what was in the room she knew the layout like the back of her hand, she had spent so much time in this place peeling apples ready to make cider, helping the servants and orchard boys as well as using it as an escape from the house and her father.

Now she had been thrown in to the storage room by her father because she had betrayed him and helped the outlaws, something she was proud of and would do again with out a doubt, even if it had resulted in her being hit for hours and tied to a tree in the orchard.

Her father and his right hand man Greame had tied her to the tree in a bid to see if Hood and his men came back to rescue her but after five hours of being tied up they decided that she needed to be taught a lesson in loyalty and respect so subjected her to a beating.

They slapped her and even punched her in the stomach when she refused to tell them where Hood and his gang were hiding out.

Truth is Ella didn't know where they were or if she would ever see them again but she knew they would be somewhere within Sherwood forest, the forest was so big she didn't know where they

would be but she didn't want to be responsible for sending her father and Greame into the forest for them to stumble on the gang and kill them.

She knew the chances of her father actually finding the gang was very slim but either way she didn't want to chance it, she didn't want them to find the outlaws and hurt them especially not Allan who she knew she was growing very fond of.

Ella could hear two men out side the storage room door talking, 'damn, the guards are still there' she thought to her self.

Her father had ordered them to stand watch and make sure Ella did not try to escape or that

nobody tried to rescue her, their orders were if anybody attempts to see her they were to kill them.

Ella panned around the room her eyes were adjusting to the dark very slowly and she was beginning to make out objects, she knew there was a knife or two around because she had brought them to cut the apples, she also used the knifes to sharpen branches to make arrows which she had a store of hidden in the room somewhere, unless her father had found them and taken them before throwing her in there.

Ella scrabbled around up turning things trying to find the arrows, she wasn't sure why because she didn't have a bow handy and even if she did there was no way for her to get out of the room, she was stuck.

She rummaged under cloth and behind baskets searching for the arrows when her hand fell on something thin and wooden, "yes" she hissed in excitement as she found an arrow, then another and another.

With in a few minutes she had a hand full of arrows but still no bow.

Ella moved to the door and fiddled with the lock using an arrow head, she knew it would work because she had done it before when she and a maid had been locked in as a practical joke by an orchard boy, that time there wasn't two guards waiting outside though, this would be tricky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The camp was quiet as the outlaws slept, the only sound being that of the fire crackling, everything was tranquil and peaceful, everything but in Allan's mind.

The outlaw tossed and turned on his camp bed, no matter how much he tried he could not relax and fall in to a peaceful sleep.

"This is ridiculous" he snapped as he sat up in bed, the air was cold and soothed his head, the ice cold breeze filled his nostrils and it felt good, soothed him and calmed him for a whole of a few seconds until the thoughts of Ella being tortured came back with vengeance in to his mind.

He crawled out of bed and reached for his sword and cape without disturbing the others.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked a soft but inquisitive voice.

Allan turned to see Much peeking at him from under his blanket.

Allan let out a soft sigh "go back to sleep, you've not seen anything" Allan replied .

"Not bloody likely" huffed Much as he threw his blanket off and jumped out of bed.

Allan gritted his teeth and felt the anger boiling up inside himself "Much leave me to it, I have to know, I have to go" he said almost begging.

Much's mouth gaped open he had never heard Allan almost beg, not even close but he knew he couldn't just let Allan go, he knew he was off back to the orchard to find Ella and would no doubt get himself killed in the process.

The two men stared at each other for a few moments before Allan turned and walked out of the camp leaving Much standing alone in the darkness with the glow from the fire illuminating his soft almost boyish face.

Much glanced around panicking should he stay at the camp and let Allan go alone or should he grab his stuff and go after him, he knew he could not stop Allan from going to find Ella but did he after go alone?.


End file.
